Cant Find A Name
by Because The Bunnys Told Me To
Summary: Usagi defeated Chaos and is reborn as an orphan in Naruto. Will change there fate for better for worse? Parings haven't been decided Slash is welcome '
1. Chapter 1

Well... I've had Naruto fever lately XD.

So I thought 'What the hell, might as well make a crossover' originally i was going to do Harry Potter, but a friend of mine was talking about that good'ol classic _'Sailor Moon'_ But I guess I should check if this plot was already taken (Most likely is) but...

Neh

* * *

**Cant Find A Name: **

**P**r**o**l**o**g**u**e

Crimson liquid dripped down an elegant mouth and down chin, of which was quickly loosing colour(1).

_Usagi's eyes where barley open._

Golden dust flew around her.

_The remains of her now deceased friends._

Chaos, laying bellow her

_The Artemas sword sticking out of both there chest's, stabbing Usagi in the back, connecting them both together._

Chaos seemed to laugh lightly. "So I guess is it" she coughed. Usagi smiled weakly. "Yeah" Chaos closed her eyes after hearing that. "Chaos..." Usagi feebly stated the source of all evils name. "This wasn't as waste of time was it?" Usagi's eyes also began to close.

"No gaki...." (2) was all Usagi heard before death took its toll.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**Chapter One!**

Usagi, a five year old, sat at her new orphanage. This time its in Fire country's very own Hidden leaf village, Last time she spent her days in 'Suna'(she got kicked out for one to many pranks). Needless to say, the orphanage there was rather empty. Though she did often see a little red head boy pass by (She got this feeling that no one liked him very much.).

Every one here was so much more friendlier. They often said she looked so much like this so called '_Yondaime_' 'Sounds like a looser' she scoffed, Who would want to be called Yondaime for there entire life?.

Her legs where swinging of the overgrown chair, adults would smile at her, she ignored the. She always thought adults are Stu-upid , always _judging a book by its cover_. Also, they always seemed to judge a person for _what_ they are not _who_ they are Usagi mused.

_**Thump**_

Usagi blinked at the blond blob which had crashed right beside her beloved chair. The young boy, Naruto looked up at her with eyes similar to her own. They blinked together. "WAAAAH!" they screamed, Usagi fell her chair. She rubbed her head sore head and looked at the short kid. "Oi!" she quickly stood up and pointed at (what looked like)her male twin. Naruto stared at her finger, feeling somewhat shy. "I never knew I had a brother,let alone a twin" She grinned down at him , letting her pointed fist down she replaced with a hand offering to help him up. Blushing he took her hand, No one would ever help him, they would be more likely to snap at him and tell him to get of floor saying 'he was dirtying it'.

"Ano..." Usagi was still looking down "I guess you now my twin" she sighed, slightly disappointed. Naruto looked up at her confused. How could they not be twins!?!?.

Same hair, hers was just longer. Same eyes, hers where just had longer lashes. Same..... oh he got it .

For one, Usagi was taller and she also didn't have whisker marks on her cheek.

**SLAM!!!! **

The door to the (at the moment) near room was slammed open, and Naruto was knocked into Usagi's chair. And Usagi... well apart the door barley touching her nose, she was okay and unharmed. Unlike Naruto who currently had the wind knocked out of him. "Oh dear, I'm so sor-" the maid began to apologize but stopped short when she realized _what_ she was apologizing to. her apologetic face twisted into a sharp glare."Brat!" the maid screamed. One of Usagi's blonde eye brows arched. Why the sudden change of heart?.

The sound of two hands clapping echoed throughout the room. Usagi gasped. That-that-t-GAAH!!! just slapped her potential friend/brother!. THIS IS WHY SHE HATES ADULTS!!!. It wasn't his fault that the stupid banshee knocked him into her wooden chair. And yet! that _woman_ had the nerve to touch, let alone slap! the little boy!.

The banshee continued to yell at the boy for being in the way and how he could have hurt someone who was sitting there. Usagi just stood there, she knew not to interfere unless she hits him again. Soon kids were joining in glaring at the boy. He looked so... alone, every one was ganging up on him. The woman raised her hand again to slap him again when the child stuttered a "s-so..sor-sorry". Usagi ran in front of the offending hand, her head knocked to the side from the impact. 'Stupid banshee and her crazy banshee strength' Usagi growled in her mind. Her eyes narrowed at the woman.

"I hardly think it's his fault you knocked onto the chair" Usagi turned away from the woman and lightly touched Naruto's equally red cheek and 'tsked'. The maid covered her mouth and bowed at Usagi "I'm so sorry for slapping you 'dear" she gasped when Usagi turned around with a swollen check. "You should be saying sorry to him" she scoffed at the woman.

The maid stared at Naruto for a good minute before turning on her heel and out the door with a satisfying slam behind her. Usagi, Naruto and many other kids stood there in silence, many children where glaring at the innocent blond. Inside Usagis ind a mental battle had began, why does every one hate the cute boy?.

"Dobe" one of the random orphan children scorned him. There eyes with burned with so much passion. The kids where so spirited and yet.... And yet they copied the adults, there innocent minds corrupted with hatred for boy who stood behind Usagi fidgeting.

Usagi glared at them and took Naruto's hand and leading him out the door. The sun was already beginning to set. Usagi continued to drag him until she found the park she saw earlier when she had been sent to the orphanage.

The place was packed with children, Some playing tag others building sandcastles, playing ninja or being pushed on the swing. Usagi looked around and settled for the sand pit. Holding Naruto's hand she dragged him to the pool of sand, dropping down near two dark haired boy (one who's hair seemed to resemble a ducks head, she couldn't help but notice). The one with the duck butt hair glared at them.

Usagi just ignored him and stared at Naruto, both sitting in silence. "So..." she trailed off. Naruto looked at the ground, his hands curling around a handful of sand. "Mind telling me your name?" she leaned back into her hands. Naruto finally looked up. "Why...." he sniffed a bit "why are you being so nice?" his eyes where shining. "Why not?" Usagi grinned at him, but blinked at his answer. "Because no one is is ever nice to me".

Sasuke, who had been eavesdropping on there conversation also blinked. Usagi confused gaze turned back into a grin "Oi, kid. What's your name?" Naruto tilted "Uzumaki Naruto" Usagi patted his head "Well, i'm Usagi.... Just Usagi" Naruto almost cried at what she said next. "Lets be friends".

Itachi took Sasuke's hand and took him home. Sasuke looked at the two kids with a heavy heart. He couldn't help but wish that he could join them and become friends too. But then he looked up at his older brother and smilied slightly. He doesn't need friends!, all he needs is his aniki.

* * *

1: Well im from Aussie w and we spell 'color' differently!! I would of used color instead but I might get into the habit and would cause to many spelling mistakes in my ordinary work DX

2: Kid, child, whatever you call it

_________

Yay!! Chapter one is finished.... Still havent decided completely yet any way

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!!!!!! (any type: ANY!!!!)  
**

And yes.... yaoi is allowed w Prefer to stay away from Yuri though....

Sorry for things like spelling and grammer (but hey! i tried my best) REMEBER THIS IS MY FIRST _real_ STORY!!!. So _try_ not to flame... they make me all angsty and stuff D;


	2. Chapter 2 Filler

Yay! a new chapter.

WHOA!!! 8 REVIEWS , I'm amazed O.O

Sorry.... This chapter is pretty much a filler XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon OR Naruto

**Y**o**u**r **h**a**i**r** l**o**o**k**s** l**i**k**e **a **d**u**c**k**s** b**u**t.

Life is unfair.

First, Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage, and Usagi being the great friend she is, came along (She got kicked out for trying to assassinate the land lord of the place.). So they both had been moved to the '_crap side of town'_ as she liked to call it. It was pretty much the slums. But now.... Now they're being forced to go to either a) Academy or b) School.

The Academy is for children who want to be 'Ninjas' and School is for the ones who want to _learn_.... book smarts, not street smarts. Usagi being the pacifist girl she is (Even though she did try and kill someone before.) wanted to go to school, but she didn't even have to glance at Naruto to see what he wanted.' Academy....' Usagi thought, it couldn't be that bad, she wouldn't have to do much work really. Would she?.

Sighing out loud she turned to the shorter blond "Where you going to go?" she asked. Naruto grinned up at her. "Academy! Academy! Academy!" he continued to shout jumping about the room. Usagi couldn't help but regret asking the question that she had already knew the answer for, but when she saw the boy jumping joyfully, bouncing of wall she grinned also and gave a large shout of "Me too!" before joining him in his chant.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke had all planed out.

First, he will go to The academy with his father and everyone will praise him.

Then he will show his amazing skills with the shuriken and they will realize how great he is praise him, his father will smile at him and say "As expected from my son". And his brother would take him out to ice cream congratulating him.

But they plan had backfired. Sasuke went up to his dad and pointed out that it was his first day of academy, and that parents usually take their children there to get introduced. "Oh" was all Fugaku said looking on with his work. Sasuke waited patiently his heart pounding, his hands were damp with sweat from nervousness. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Fugaku noticed his youngest son waiting for him to comment. "I'm busy today" He glanced slightly at Sasuke, he was disappointed. But Sasuke nodded is head none the less and nodded before leaving the room.

Itachi saw Sasuke leave the room with that crestfallen look. Of course he knew what happened, after all it was the first day of Academy. He'd just have to try and cheer his brother up.

* * *

**T**he Academy was crowded with children of Usagis age. Most where by there parents side shyly holding their hands as parents talked with the teachers, other more out going kids where running around the play ground laughing and trying to make as many friends as they can. Then there were the _fangirls_ they where giggling at the Uchiha brothers who stood side by side, they couldn't believe there luck. Two of Konoha's hottest boys where there. Usagi didn't care about that. Boys have cooties, but the younger boy.... She coundn't keep her eyes, was it that pale skin? or those onyx eyes...? No ... it was that hair.

Unlucky for her Naruto saw her watching him and huffed. "Oi! Usa-chan" he poked her. "Don't tell me your a fangirl too!" he cried out, if Usagi became a fangirl he would be left all alone. She would be to busy stalking the Uchiha's to pay attention to him. Usagi gasped "NO WAY!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her."Then why were you watching him so closely!?!" Naruto pointed at her in a accusing way. Usagi blushed at all the attention "I wasn't watching him in that _type_ of way" she hissed. Naruto crossed his arms. "then what _type_ of way were you watching him in" Naruto sulked.

OoOoOh I love triangle some otaku's giggled. Usagi stuttered, what type of way could you call it without insulting them? surely they would be listening.... But maybe they won't know it's them she's talking about...

"There hair was strange" she sweat dropped. Realization flashed threw his face. "Oh!!! so you were watching..." Naruto pointed at Sasuke, Usagi slapped her forehead. "Because his hair looks funny" Naruto finished. This caught there attention. Fangirls sneered at Usagi, Sasuke looked pissed of and Itachi looked amused, Usagi was mortified. Naruto that BAKA!!IDIOT!!!.

Sasuke glared at Usagi "Whats wrong with my hair" he touched it for effect. Usagi just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. "I mean your hair looks like a pair of yellow odongos are sitting on top of your head with streamers flying out" he scoffed. Usagi twitched as Sasuke continued to insult her hair. "Duck arse" she growled. Sasuke blinked stopping his rant. "Excuse me"

"Duck butt" Usagi pointed at him. "Your hair looks like a duck butt" she said blankly. Naruto started laughing hysterically with a couple other kids and we all know, inside Itachi was laughing like a maniac. Sasuke looked insulted.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It wasn't.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Usagi sat at the swing set, forcing Naruto to push her because shes just that great of a friend. Naruto fell to the ground exhausted Usagi looked down about to boss him some more but he was puffing in air so fast she decided against. The swing slowed and she jumped off "Gah! when are those adults going to leave!?" she complained, dropping onto the grass next to Naruto. Naruto rolled over and rested his head on her lap "I dunno" he mumbled, smothering his face. Usagi sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She looked up to the top and saw something silver.

"Psst" she whispered at Naruto. Naruto stopped nuzzling her legs and looked up towards her "Hmmm?" Usagi pointed up towards the tree top. Silver. "Wanna see what it is?" She snickered. Naruto nodded his head. grinning like a fox, her got her lap and stood up. Usagi also got up and the quietly made there way up the tree.

Kakashi, is just your average ANBU, heard some children giggling but chose to ignore it. He continued to read threw his romance porn novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'

_"Yuki, are you sure this is right?" Ayame gasped as Yuki's soft hand caressed check._

_"I don't care what's right or wrong as long as I have you" Yuki whispered into her ear._

_"Yuki!" Ayame cried wrapping her arms around Yuki soft lips crashed onto her own and they-_

Giggles got louder.... Too loud. Kakashi took his eyes of his precious book and saw too kids on either side of them, giggling.... READING HIS BOOK!?!?!?. "Yuki's tongue explored her wet cavern?" Naruto questioned. "Stu-upid" Usagi insulted him. "It means that his tongue is exploring her .... Bathtub" Usagi finished lamely. Naruto blinked and then asked "Whats a tongue?". Usagi twitched. WHAT IS A TONGUE!?!?!?, like hell she knows. "Well a tongue is..." she looked around trying to find some sort of hint as to what it is. Kakashi just sat there wondering WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!. "Is..." Usagi continued spouting a word that suits tongue."A tongue is.... a.."

Great. Not only is her swarmed by two blonds but there also stupid. "A tongue is you big _toe_". Scratch that. Very stupid

* * *

w00t finished chapter two!!

rather short ne?oh well. PLEASE POINT OUT MY GRAMMER PROBLEMS!!!. If you dont point them out, I dont improve DX

And way as for voting so far

SasuUsa:3

NaurUsa:1

ItaUsa:3

SasuNaru:2

GaaUsa:1


	3. Chapter 3: Uchiha Series part1

**Disclaimer: I dont own whatever your accusing me of owning... unless I DO own it...Doubt it... **

**

* * *

H**e**y** I** l**i**k**ey**o**u**r** m**a**s**k**

_If your Hokage! Then im head ANBU!_

**chapter three: **

**E**very one was seated at the top of Hokage tower, watching the monument as Iruka explained who and what the 'Kage' is exactly. "-They where and still are very well respected ninjas" that caught Naruto's attention. "Anyone here can be the next Hokage, even me" Iruka grinned. Naruto jumped up "I'm gonna be '5th Hokage' Datte'bayo" he yelled out. Usagi blinked, why didn't he say so before!. Every one started laughing at Naruto, as if the class clown could become Hokage!

Usagi also jumped up "If you gonna be Hokage!" she shouted at him "I'll be head ANBU!" they both grinned at each other. Little did they know it was actually Sasukes dream, also to be head ANBU...

* * *

His day had started off fine. Apart from the whole chicken butt thing everything was perfect. And even though his dad didn't take him to Academy, Itachi still took him out to ice cream and took him to Academy instead of doing his work like he was supposed to.

Sasuke walked down the hall with a bounce to his step. His plan to go to kitchen was cut short when he walked past his fathers study. The room was empty but the door was open. Had Fugaku forgotten to close it before he went to work. Usually Sasuke wouldn't care about something like that, and usually he would just continue to be one his was. But there was something there that caught his attention. It was a document of some sort. It looked pretty important.

Sometimes Sasuke would ponder on what exactly his father was busy on. What does he do all day?. Quietly Sasuke padded over to the forgotten documents and read over them. "..." To say he was surprised would be like saying Naruto need to train a little bit more on his bunshin.

Sasuke was beyond surprise, those documents were the very same documents Fugaku and almost all of the Uchiha clan used plot the destruction of Konoha. Sasuke quickly stuffed the sheets of paper into his large pockets and ran to find his brother an tell him about this recent discovery. He ran all over the Uchiha district and couldn't find them. He ran out and checked the Hokage monuments. He wasn't there, but a certain someone was.

Sasuke crashed into Usagi knocking the five year old of her feet "Sasuke!" she yelled rubbing her sore bottom. Sasuke didn't have time for this he needed to find his brother!. He just turned his head an continued searching.

Usagi blinked. He didn't even say sorry! "TEMEEE!" she screamed after his disappearing form. She picked herself up from the ground and noticed a sheet of white. PAPER!!. Picking the paper she couldn't help but want to read on the front is said in bold writing **Uchiha Only** which just boosted her curiosity even more. She read threw some parts. Her face pailed and the documents fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Sasuke had finally found his brother. But one problem, he lost the important documents!!!. Sasuke was seriously pissed of. Then he remembered when he had bumped into that blond girl and fell over. He probably dropped his documents! his only evidence.... Unless.... Itachi was apart of it too. If so..

"Aniki!" he called out at his brother who had recently taken off his ANBU mask. "Otouto" he acknowledged. Sasuke frantically wave his arms "I found these documents and-" He continued to tell Itachi what had happened recently. Itachi already knew. "Sasuke" he stopped Sasukes ranting. "I know" he glanced down at the slightly surprised boy. "Then-then... why didn't me" he cried out. "Why wont you stop them!?" he gripped Itachi's arm desperately.

During this sentimental moment Usagi climbed over the cement gate that surrounded the Uchiha district "TEME!" she screamed charging at the brother, documents in hand. "Cancel this right now" She continued to thrust the paper in front of Sasukes face. Itachi cleared his throat , Usagi looked up the others brother. "What are you doing just standing there!?!" She shouted at the older boy. "This child is on his way to becoming an S class missing nin!" she pointed at the younger raven head.

Naruto also climbed over the wall "Nee-chan!" he sprinted up to her and she also began to tell him. Naruto and Usagi both ganged on Chicke-Sasuke.  
Itachi just blinked at the three children. Who were those two blonds?.

~+-*+_+~_+_!+!+_!~_^+&&~!~+_!+#))!$#!%$

Sarutobi sighed as he read threw reports, such and such.  
When he got to Itachi's report, what was to come was affirmative

_Uchiha Clan is indeed planning to assault Konoha_.

_-Weasel_

Itachi... Always a man a few words. With this in mind it would only be a matter of time before the mission would be set out. Sarutobi gently put the paper on the desk and shuffled threw more pages.  
The door barged open.

Usagi kicked the door open and ran up to the Hokage. "IWASRUNNINGAROUNDANDSTUFFWHENIBANGEDINTODUCKBUTTBUTITHADDROPPEDSOMETHINGANDTHENITTURNEDOUTITWASTHEUCHIHACLANPLANNINGTOTAKEOVERKONOHA!!!" usagi screamed at him pointing and waving her arms. Sarutobi had never been so confused. "Usagi..." he cut her rant to an end. Usagi stopped movement for a second and stood frozen before she slowly moved her eyes to the old man. "Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" she drawled. Sarutobi put his hand on Usagi shoulder, she flinched which surprised, she use to be one to glomp him "HENTAI!!!" she screamed her head off. Sarutobi sweat dropped at an image of Naruto grinning appeared in his mine. Usagi glared at him and twisted her head. "Anyway!, I just came to tell you that the Uchiha clan is...." Usagi then saw the paper on the desk and fell to the ground as her bangs covered her eyes, showing a shadow over half of her face. "**_You already knew..._**" She muttered darkly. Sarutobi almost wet himself as the girl slowly lifted her face showing a glowing red eye of a demon.

**A**ll those outside looked up to the Hokage tower as they heard a scream echo from there which sounded oddly like an old man. But they ignored it thinking that if there was any problem the Hokage could handle it.  
He can handle anything.

* * *

Finished! hehe sorry that took so long to put up... The thing is I wrote it ages ago but just never updated it ^^;

Thanks to:

Saris Yui: ITAUSA 33 ;3 cute...~  
Usagi Uchiha Yuy: **!!!** I guess I should speed this up..... but I'm naturally a lazy person .  
Sesshy's Mistress: Pointing out my errors XD... I try and fix them ._. I just hate reading over my stuff: 8D I SHALL TRY HARDER! *sparkle* *sparkle*  
Lauren: Also pointing out some of the grammar mistakes (Im really bad when it comes to grammar ^-^;')  
Alycee Lanet: Don't worry, Yaoi won't go well in this story so there probably won't be any. ;)  
Usagi Uchiha : ItaUsa it is ;3 Oh and NaruHina XD I'll try and remember that one...  
Sakura Lisel: ^^; actually... i based that of past experience. ;P GAAUSA!!! 33  
MoonGirl17 : awww ;3 that brightened up my day (SRSLY!!! once a read it... it suddenly became sunny o.o)  
UsagixSasuke: Sasuke is just so fun to insult . especially Chibi-Sasuke. !!! I think ive read one of your stories... UPDATE SOON!!! D;  
bunnykim89: LOL!!! a lot of SasUsa O.o ! Not that I mind ;3

**Main Pairings To choose from **(pairings that made it to next round!)

_**Sasu**_Usa

**_Ita_**Usa

_**Gaa**_Usa

**_Naru_**Usa

Go ahead ;3 vote 3 .... tell then I guess I _should_ proof read this ^^;


End file.
